In several technical fields, for instance in the control of electrical system on board a motor vehicle, it is desirable to provide a sealed non-conductive (e.g. plastic) housing containing a printed circuit board, onto which are mounted several electrical components.
An electrical unit of this type is disclosed in WO 2013/006103. However, inspection of such an electrical unit after it has been assembled may be considered complicated when constructed in accordance with the previously noted reference.